


start anew

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: What if, when Sephiran and Zelgius found Elena's dead body, they found out that Greil was also dead?And what if they took it upon themselves to raise Ike and Mist?
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren, Nailah/Rafiel (Fire Emblem), Sephiran/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	1. lullaby

Zelgius watches Sephiran as he sings alongside Mist to Elena's lullaby, watches Sephiran wince when the notes don't sit quite right in his throat and he sings off-key, watches the young girl fill the gaps in the rhythm and the melody, as she falls asleep in his arms alongside her fast asleep brother, his sleep heavy with grief.  
His nimble fingers run through the children's downy hair carefully, humming the tune as best as he can, a heavy weight in his eyes as he watches the little birds on Mist's dress with something bordering on jealousy.  
Zelgius picks up the tune sooner or later, and he hums it quietly alongside Sephiran. His voice might not be exceptional, but it can tap into the tune well enough - and when he does get the melody right, the vulnerability in Sephiran's eyes shifts into surprise as he smiles at him wearily.  
" I thought you shouldn't put them to sleep all on your own," he murmured once the children stopped shifting in their sleep.

" ...you always help me," comes Sephiran's response. The smile on his face persists, but it's hardly genuine.

Zelgius has fallen asleep when Sephiran feels Mist's tiny hand curl into the fabric of his robes, and the familiarity of it stings.


	2. the little plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike opens up, if only slightly.

The sun shines brightly, and though Urvan is safely tucked away within a bag, Zelgius can still feel it burning his back.

They're going shopping today - they hadn't exactly accounted for two children joining them in their travels. And children need so much more than food, they need toys, books, clothes, let alone a proper education. And since they cannot exactly explain that they have adopted the orphaned son and daughter of Gawain, it falls to them to raise the children.  
Mist is sitting on Zelgius's shoulders, her wide eyes looking all around her - so young, and Gawain's fire is already burning within her.  
" She likes to feel tall," Sephiran whispers with a tiny chuckle, and it's strangely genuine. 

Ike's demeanor is much more mellow, his small hand wrapped around two of Sephiran's fingers as he keeps his large, expressive eyes fixed on his shoes.   
" The mind forgets, but the heart does not," Sephiran had explained. " I could only do so much. He knows something's off."  
They give him time - the last thing they need to do is push. 

They decide on splitting up and meeting up again at sundown, Zelgius with tiny Mist and Sephiran with little Ike.

-

He and Ike go through quite a bit of stalls together, and their walk is almost completely silent, save for Sephiran asking the boy simple yes or no questions - to which Ike responds with a nod or a headshake.   
His large eyes dart up from his shoes only once, and Sephiran follows his gaze.   
It's a tiny dragon teddy, and Ike fixes his gaze on it without ever actually asking for it.  
" Do you want it, Ike?" Sephiran asks with a gentle smile, kneeling down so they're at face level.  
Ike hesitates for a moment, then nods, and Sephiran's smile brightens as he stands up again, ruffling his hair.   
" We'll have the...dragon, is it? The dragon teddy, please."   
Ike looks him in the eye for the first time, and Sephiran's heart swells in a way that doesn't hurt.

-

They reunite at sundown just as agreed.

Sephiran has bought aforementioned teddy, as well as essentials - food suitable for the children, cloaks, medicine and whatnot.

Zelgius... Might've gone a bit overboard, though that might be an understatement- because Mist's arms are brimming with books and toys, and she has the widest smile imagined, and Zelgius's eyes are smiling, too.

"... I couldn't say no to her," he murmurs in embarrassment.

-

"... You care for them so much," Sephiran whispers late in the night - neither of them are able to sleep, watching over the sleeping children instead.  
Zelgius looks up at him, then nods quietly.  
"... For you, too," he adds after a moment, not tearing his gaze away from the moon.

"... I thank you, but... Why?" Sephiran whispers.

"... Sephiran?"

" We are about to raise children, Zelgius. And yet, you haven't complained about doing so once, despite them being such a hassle." Sephiran releases an exasperated sigh. " You're a soldier, so out of your element, but you're still here."  
He looks at him with a piercing gaze.  
" And I ask you, again, why? What does this offer to you?"

"... You might think I'm forcibly doing this," Zelgius hums,  
"but I'm doing this because I want to."

"... What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that you're the first ever person that I've ever felt free with." He looks at him with a piercing gaze.  
" I know I can leave...but I don't wish to leave you." He turns back to look at the stars , which is good because Sephiran's eyes are watering profusely.

" I... I am honored," he whispers. 

" I thought you already knew."


	3. morning (interlude)

"... Where are we going?" Zelgius asks him the next morning as he's preparing breakfast.  
" Begnion is no place for children to grow up in, and neither is Daein, and for us to reach Gallia..."

" Hatari," Sephiran breathes.

" And Crimea-wait, Hatari?!" Zelgius exclaims. " Some claim it doesn't even exist, that it's just an endless desert..."

" I've been there," Sephiran smiles, his eyes shining with mischief. " Not in the tribe, but I've seen it from afar."

" You have?" Zelgius gasps. " How?" 

" I've lived a long life, Zelgius," Sephiran responds. " I've had more than enough time to explore Tellius and all its beauties."  
He looks at Ike, soundly asleep with a little teddy in his arms.  
" It will be safe there for them. Secluded, yes, but we shan't be found out there. We can raise them without any disturbances."

Zelgius blinks. Somehow raising two children has proven to be twice more tiresome than leading an entire army.  
He feels a tiny hand tug at his nightshirt then, and he shifts his gaze to look at tiny Mist looking at him intently.

" I'm cold! And hungry!" She exclaims, and he picks her up in his arms so he can share some of his warmth, watching her nuzzle into him intently. Sephiran stands up and wraps a blanket around the both of them then, and his hands are perhaps too tender, and something vulnerable flashes within Zelgius's eyes.  
" There. All warmer now, hm?" He whispers, smiling at Mist kindly. He passes her a cookie, ruffling her hair.  
" I'll warm up some milk for you too." 

Mist practically fills the blanket with crumbs, and they watch her with fondness.


	4. Hatari

"... So you seek shelter from our kingdom," the queen of Hatari breathes. 

" We do," Sephiran nods, tall and regal before the queen despite his frail physique.  
" I... Am aware of how alarming it might seem that we've found our way to this place, but I assure you that we are coming here in peace. We only seek of a safe place to raise our children."

" Hatari is hardly the only safe space for children to grow," Nailah growls. " Why here?"

Sephiran sighs for a second.   
"... We ran away from the army and from our nation," he whispers. 

" Their parents lost their lives. They're orphaned," Zelgius assists.   
" And we owe it to their parents' memories to raise their children well, since they've done so many for both of us." He doesn't even flinch at the lie - most likely because it's only half a lie.

" If our homeland seeks us out..." Sephiran murmurs.  
" Then I know for a fact they won't think to look into Hatari." 

Nailah grunts.

"... I only half trust you," she murmurs, her strong arms a reminder that she means business.   
" But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She whispers something in Volug's ear, who stands up and walks out of the room.  
" My husband has the gift of looking into others' hearts," she explains.   
"If he so much as tells me your intentions aren't as pure as they seem, I'll claw your eyes out."

Sephiran's face remains as passive as before, and Zelgius feels Ike's small fingers squeeze around his hand.

They wait for a few minutes.  
Volug is the first one to re-enter the tent, and behind him...  
Behind him is a tall, regal man with gentle footsteps and a gentle smile and serene eyes, and...  
And he has wings. Big, white, beautiful wings spreading out behind his back, the feathers fluttering softly at every footstep.

Everyone seems to grow quiet when he enters the room, if only so they can admire him.

" This is Rafiel, the king of Hatari and my husband," Nailah grunts.

Rafiel, however, is silent. Not only that, but his gentle demeanor is replaced with shock as he stares into Sephiran's eyes - and Sephiran no longer holds that indecipherable impassivity,   
They stare into each other's eyes for a split second, and tears spring to their eyes.

" You are-" Rafiel breathes.

" You can't be..." Sephiran chokes, and he touches Rafiel's wings as if he is dreaming.  
" Could you be... A heron?"

Rafiel nods, a smile cracking through his tear-stained face.  
" You... You, too," he whispers. 

" My wings have shrivelled and my voice is gone," Sephiran mournfully retorts.

"Yes, but you still are a heron!" Rafiel chokes, and Sephiran lets a tear run down his cheek before hastily wiping it away.   
" I...I Thought I was the only one left," Sephiran croaks, and Rafiel locks him into a hug with whatever little strength he has.  
" So did I."

He turns to Nailah.  
" My dear, let them stay..." he whispers.   
" They mean no harm."

Nailah regards them with a wide eye,obviously shocked as she gently rubs Rafiel's back, who steps back to join her at her side.  
Zelgius does so to Sephiran too, if a little awkwardly.

" Very well," she finally breathes. " I trust Rafiel's word." Her eye narrows then, staring straight into Zelgius's eyes.  
" But I still don't trust you. If you or your boyfriend try anything, I'll make you pay."

" We are not involved-"

" That out of the way," she continues, obviously disinterested in whatever they're trying to say, " Volug will lead you to whatever spare house we have. If you wish to incorporate yourselves into our society, you'd better be able to work."

" I can," Zelgius instantly says. " I'll help out with whatever you'd ask me to, so long as it's related to manual labor." 

" Very well," Nailah nods.

" My dear..." Rafiel whispers. " They're tired. We can discuss more of this tomorrow."

Nailah looks at him, then sighs.  
" I suppose we can," she breathes, and unclenches her jaw.

"... Thank you," Sephiran honestly says. 

" You have Rafiel to thank."

Rafiel offers both a gentle smile.  
" Good night, to both of you and your children. We are so very glad to have you here."

"... Good night," Sephiran responds, and Zelgius bows his head in respect at Rafiel. 

" Thank you," he whispers, and they walk towards their new home quietly.


	5. lehran

That night, they sleep in beds, actual beds, for the first time in months.

Or rather, the children do, for Sephiran and Zelgius are in their balcony, simply stargazing. It isn't often that they get to simply... Sit back and enjoy things.

Sephiran is obviously shaken - his enigmatic smile is gone, and he almost feels less tall, that regality of his gone.

"... My lord?" Zelgius murmurs with concern. " Are you well?"

"I... I do not know," Sephiran honestly answers.  
" I've been dreaming of meeting another heron for so long, and I couldn't be happier, but..."

" But?"

" But I'm such an embarrassment compared to him," he murmurs. " I'm not a heron in the way that he is."

"... Of course you are," Zelgius whispers. " You are both so serene, and sweet, and... Beautiful.

" Zelgius..."

" I mean it," Zelgius whispers. " If there were anyone I'd want to raise these children with, it'd be you."

Sephiran looks down for a long moment.  
" Please don't call me your lord anymore," he finally says.  
" My name is Lehran."

" Lehran." He tests it out on his mouth. " A beautiful name."

Lehran smiles at him.  
" Maybe one day it'll feel like my own again."

" You're crying."

" Am I? Oh..." He whispers, feeling dampness upon his cheeks, and then he is wracked by a sob.  
" Ah..." He chokes, as he begins to softly cry. " It's been so long since I've cried, I..."  
Another sob.  
Zelgius locks him up in a tight embrace.  
" It's been so long since I've felt," Lehran gasps, and Zelgius runs his hands through his hair soothingly, hushing him.  
" I think you and I have both had quite the long day," he suggests.  
" Some sleep will benefit us both," he murmurs, and Lehran nods against his chest quietly. They part, and Lehran takes Zelgius's hand for the comfort.

And if it lingers as they go to bed, well...they don't discuss that.


	6. papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ike warms up to his dads.

Something unexpected happens a few days later.

Zelgius is asleep when he fills a lot of shifting, and added weight onto his bed - and though his fast reflexes make him flinch, when he cracks an eye open he is only met with Ike's gaze.

"Ike?" He whispers, voice heavy with sleep.   
" What's the matter?" 

" I miss my papa" the little boy whispers, and he presses himself to Zelgius's side, the little dragon toy in his arms.

Zelgius sighs for a long moment, and then he wraps an arm around him slowly , so that the boy isn't alarmed - but Ike only leans into it.

" I know," Zelgius whispers, gently smoothening Ike's hair.  
" I miss him too. He... He had somewhere very important to be to, and so did Mom. But they love you so very much."

"... But you're nice," Ike whispers after a second . " And Sephie is nice, too. And I like it when he teaches me to write and read," he adds. " And I like it when you put me on your shoulders." 

Then, the boy drops his teddy and hugs Zelgius instead, hugs him for the first time.  
" Thank you," Ike whispers, and Zelgius truthfully does not know how to respond to that - so he rubs Ike's back gently, and he hopes he's not noticing the happy tears that spring to his eyes.   
What a sweet boy, he thinks, calm like Elena and stoic like Gawain. He looks up at him with his mother's large eyes, and for the first time since they adopted Ike and Mist, Zelgius understands that he's their father now.   
He ponders for a second, and when he's about to speak, he feels Ike's rhythmic breathing against his chest, the boy fast asleep.

Lehran wakes them up when it's late noon.  
" You overslept," he whispers with a smile, gazing at Ike's asleep form fondly. 

" I-I did?" Zelgius gasps. " I'm sorry, the errands-"

" I did them myself," Lehran responds. " You looked so peaceful... I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," he explains.

A crashing noise is heard from somewhere in the background, and Lehran winces.  
" Ah, that's Mist..." He winces, and Zelgius laughs.  
" Well, I think it's time to get out of bed now," he adds, ruffling both Ike's and Zelgius's (?) hair before he leaves the room, leaving Zelgius flushed and confused.


	7. realisation and acceptance

Zelgius watches the long slope of Lehran's pale neck, and he finds himself wondering what it'd feel like to push his long hair to the side and kiss it, and the whiplash he gets from the implications of what he just thought of pester him for the rest of the day.

" Are you well?" Lehran asks, looking up from his book.

" Hm?" Zelgius breathes, and his eyes linger on Lehran's long fingers gently setting a bookmark between the pages for just a second too long.  
" Just fine, I assure you," he responds. " I'm just... Thinking," he breathes. 

" Penny for your thoughts?" Lehran asks, and Zelgius can only hope whatever lie rolls off his tongue is half-good.

For Lehran, attraction was simple - if he was attracted, he was attracted, regardless of gender. He'd been attracted to many men before, and he'd fallen in love with what he saw as the most beautiful woman in Tellius, and he'd shared his bed with more than enough men and women throughout the centuries. Heron culture was like that - falling in love with whomever you wish and living with them peacefully.   
In that sense, Rafiel was honouring Serenes, and Lehran couldn't blame him, for Nailah was truly an incredible woman.

For Zelgius, attraction wasn't so simple an issue.   
For no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand what the men in his army found so special in whatever pretty dancer they were eyeing up. Sometimes that woman would be joined by a male dancer however, and he'd find himself staring.   
And no matter how hard he willed himself, he couldn't understand why he should yearn for a woman's affection, not when the stableboy's smile shone like the sun.   
Love had left his mind during the war, but...  
This wasn't war, not anymore. He was raising children alongside Lehran, secluded from the outside world, in a little home just for themselves.   
Cooking for each other, cleaning for each other, spending quiet mornings and calm nights simply reading books in a warm quietude. 

That night, his gaze lingered upon Lehran, asleep on his favourite armchair with his hair spilled around his face like a halo, his hands still on the book has was reading. 

He found himself wishing to run his hands through Lehran's soft hair. Instead, he gently threw a blanket over him and went to kiss Ike and Mist goodnight.

War might freeze the hearts of men - but if love can't come in from the door, it'll break the window.


	8. sunlight

"... May I ask something of you, Lehran?" Zelgius whispers one cold night. The children are fast asleep, and it's most definitely past midnight. 

Lehran looks up from the firelight, tucking a stray hair behind his ear with grace.  
" Of course," he smiles. " Tell me."

"... Rafiel recognised you as a heron," he began. They hadn't spoken of their encounter with him ever since it happened.  
" But herons are long gone, or so we thought."

Lehran nods, encouraging him to keep going.

"... You only seem a little older than Rafiel, yet you speak of your life as if it's spanning over multiple centuries."

"... That, I do," Lehran whispers. 

" Why so?"

Lehran releases a long sigh.  
" It's a long story," he whispers.

" I have time," comes Zelgius's response as he looks at him intently. 

" It's a long, sad story," Lehran murmurs. " Are you certain?"

" You know of my own. Let me share your pain as you share mine," he encourages. 

Lehran blinks at him, a slow, sad blink as his eyes shine with vulnerability.

And so, it all comes pouring out - Ashunera, her radiance and her sadness, and Ashera's steely immobility, and Yune's spontaneity and her bright little smile.  
Soan, his strength and his warmth cutting through even Dheginsea's cold heart, and Dheginsea's determination, and... Altina.

Altina, beautiful Altina, beautiful as she cuts through their enemies with her twin blades.

Altina, beautiful as she sits upon Begnion's throne, her regal headpiece sitting atop her head as if it belongs there.

Altina, beautiful even as she kisses Lehran goodbye tearfully and they part.

Lehran goes on even as tears stream down his face, about his children and his grandchildren and their grandchildren, about Serenes and the horrible smell of bodies burning, charred corpses and broken wings all around him.

About the countless times he'd throw himself off the highest cliff in Goldoa until he came to terms with his immortality, and the broken silence he'd share with Dheginsea afterwards.

He speaks, and he speaks, and he speaks some more, and when he is done the sun is peeking behind the sand dunes.

Zelgius squeezes Lehran's hand gently, and when Lehran smiles at him, there is an incredible fondness alongside the sadness in his eyes. 

"... Now you know my story," he whispers. " I'm not the great lord you make me out to be."

"... But you are great. To me, you're perfect," Zelgius whispers, and he kisses Lehran's knuckles without thinking.

"... Your heart is too big," Lehran breathes, but his hand squeezes Zelgius's, and he looks up at his eyes that are so expressive, he'd be less bare were he naked.

Zelgius wipes his tears away with a gentle hand that has been growing slightly softer now that he is no longer wielding Alondite, coarse against Lehran's soft skin.  
" Hush now," Zelgius murmurs, and Lehran grabs his head with a ferocity unbecoming of a heron, and almost crashes his lips against his, but he restrains himself - they deserve a better first kiss than that.

The surprised noise Zelgius makes dies down quickly, and they kiss like they're starved, pulling each other closer with unspoken gentleness as the sun rises behind Hatari's sand dunes, and the warm orange sunlight joins the pink in Lehran's cheeks, and he smiles against Zelgius's lips, and his laugh rings like bells in the quiet room.  
They bask in each other's warmth like that, afraid to break the silence, until Zelgius presses a kiss to Lehran's hand.

" We should sleep," he murmurs. 

" Ah..." Lehran whispers. " Do you want to share my bed?" He blinks at the implications.  
" To sleep," he adds with a shy chuckle, and Zelgius nods.

" I'd like that," Zelgius murmurs, and it's the first night either has had a dreamless sleep, Hatari's sunlight bright and clear on them as they share each other's warmth.

To say they've never been so overjoyed to find their children asleep with them when they wake up is an understatement.


	9. home

Zelgius hadn't thought about falling in love a lot, truthfully - the world moves forward ever so swiftly, and he must catch up before he's left behind.   
From what he'd heard about love, it was beautiful - something about fluttering hearts and hand holding and kisses, though the songs might've laid it on a bit too thick.   
And though he did get to experience all of those as Ike and Mist grew, he found himself cherishing the imperfect moments just as much.

That is to say, watching Lehran try to kick the bookshelf into the right place as profanities in ancient tongue rolled off his mouth was somehow as much a delight as the intimate moments were.

" Can you help me?" He asks after a moment, his long hair disheveled.

" I can," Zelgius agrees, as he continues to chop up some carrots.

Lehran blinks, and it's charming to say the least.  
"... Will you please do so?" He asks after a moment.

" Gimme a kiss?" Zelgius asks with a smile as he moves onto peeling potatoes.

" I will , when you move the shelf," Lehran responds.

" Then I suppose you're on your own," Zelgius chuckles.

" Oh, come on..." Lehran huffs, as he presses his cheek to Zelgius's shoulder.  
" Please?"

Zelgius regards him for a moment before he puts the potato down.  
" You know I can't say no to you," he smiles as he stands up.

" Where do I push it?"

" Next to the window."

Lehran watches him push the bookshelf like its weight means nothing to him, and if he ogles? That's his own business.

Zelgius does end up getting his kiss, and he gives one back, and though he expects something sweet, what he hears is an exasperated Lehran huffing "You need a shave," to which he responds by warmly chuckling against his hair. 

That night, they are simply laying together, Lehran gently tracing circles on Zelgius's bare skin, when he decides to break the silence.

" Let's talk," he breathes, and Zelgius shifts his gaze to him.

" What of?"

" I'm not sure," Lehran shrugs. " I just like listening to you talk."

Zelgius hums thoughtfully for a moment, still threading his hands through Lehran's hair gently.

" What if you told me of the army?" Lehran helps. 

" I don't have many stories..." Zelgius admits.   
" I was a bit of a loner, in fear that they'd find out about my brand."

" I see," Lehran nods.

" However," he continues with a hint of a smile on his face, " I do have one story."

Lehran's eyes sparkle at that.   
" Keep going," he encouragingly nods.

" As I'm sure you know, all soldiers needed to take up cooking duty sooner or later. That is to say, even the mightiest general would cook for the army at least once."

" Is that why you like to cook for us?" Lehran asks, and he nods with a soft smile.

" Enter General Gawain. As you already know, he was a fierce general and a fiercer fighter."

" M-hm."

" However, nobody's perfect. And General Gawain, well..." He chuckled.  
" He was far from the perfect cook."

" Oh... Oh no," Lehran smirked. 

" 'Oh no' is right," Zelgius chuckled. " He'd make us his "special dish", as he would call it, and suffice to say that the soldiers dreaded it more than war itself."

" That bad?" Lehran asked, his eyes smiling.

" Even worse. Not only that, but nobody could tell him just how bad his cooking was - he was just so happy with it."

" So what did you tell him?" Lehran asks.

" That it tasted good, when in reality the taste was more like..." He hesitates.

" Shit," Lehran finishes.

" ... Shit is right," Zelgius snorts. " He was such a good man, though... Elena, too. There was this one time they'd invited me over to their house for dinner, you know, when Elena was pregnant with Ike." He smiles at the memory.   
" They'd overfed me, just a little bit... But they were both so kind to me." He looks down.  
" I think I felt more at home that day with them than I had with my own family," he quietly adds, falling silent. 

" Zelgius," Lehran murmurs.

" Hm?"

" Look at me."

Zelgius shifts so he is looking at Lehran's expressive eyes, who seem to be shining brighter as of late. His soft hand rubs his cheek gently.

" You're home now. It's alright."

" Home," he repeats in disbelief, and Lehran nods.  
" With you."

" With me," Lehran smiles, and gently draws the covers over the two.  
" Never forget that I'm as lucky to have you as you have me," he whispers, gently kissing his head, and just like that, they fall into silence again.


	10. the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add my prince Soren/Rajaion lives AU here. Enjoy!

Time passes, and it leaves Lehran unscathed, but that's to be expected - it does not make such exceptions for the rest of his family, however.

Ike has grown into a fine young man, sweet and strong. Urvan feels at home in his hands more and more each day, and so does his mother's quiet kindness.

Mist has let a lot of that fiery demeanor aside, but only so she can surprise people when they least expect it. She is also Nailah's favourite - when the Queen has time, she teaches her of the land's history, and the girl listens eagerly. 

Time goes much slower for Lehran's dear, of course, but it manifests its ways regardless. Zelgius has grown out of being a soldier. He smiles more, he laughs more, and he doesn't shave every single day - and the slightest hint of laugh lines crease around his eyes.

Time doesn't stop for the rest of the world, either.

When Ike is 10 and Mist is 8, they learn about a coup in Daein, but news are bound to get to the desert nation slowly.

A year later, they find out about how Ashnard was overthrown by his wife's brother and their father, and how she takes it upon herself to raise the boy his father never wanted.

Lehran remembers cradling Almedha in his arms when she was just an infant and she'd tug at his hair and laugh at Lehran's face. He wonders about little Kurthnaga as well, how the queen's advisor role is treating him - but if their lineage is any indication, he's more than capable of it.

" The prince of Daein wants to pay us a visit," Nailah announces when Mist's 14 and Ike's 16. 

Zelgius lights up at the mention of home, but Lehran's a tad more sceptical.

" How will he find his way here?" He asks.

" His grandfather knows how," Nailah explains.  
" Something about travelling the land with a heron when they were both young," she adds, and her gaze almost impales him.

True to their word, the prince arrives a few months later, only he's not alone.

On either of his sides is a dragon - a black one on the left, and a pink one on the right, and they truly feel like jewels amongst the endless desert.  
The pink dragon's gaze is determined, but her cheeks are warm and her hair is soft as she walks, her cloak fluttering around her. Like a mountain, Lehran thinks, stable and unmoving, she walks towards them with hidden regality.  
Unless she's stealing hidden glances towards the other dragon when she thinks nobody's looking, of course.

The black dragon is tall, and he walks slowly, his gaze fixed on the prince and the pink dragon's, his hair fluttering behind him in the wind. Though strong, his face is sweet, and he seems to be the friendliest of the bunch. 

And if the dragons are jewels, the prince is a diamond, all pale skin and black hair and a burning brand on his forehead which he wears like a badge, bearing it with pride as he walks amongst the sand dunes as if he owns them.  
With his chin raised high and the red of his eyes feeling colder a color than ever, he fixes them with a gaze that even makes the queen falter.

They all seem to be focused on a different thing - Nailah and Rafiel are making sure they're suitable hosts, asking for the company's names. They find out that the black dragon is called Rajaion, and the pink one Ena, and that the prince's name is Soren. Lehran is focused on Rajaion and Soren, watching Dheginsea's children walk the land he himself had once walked upon. Zelgius is staring at the boy's brand, and how he wears it like a crown.

Ike's gaze is fixed on the prince himself. His large eyes watch him with a mix of fear and awe, while the prince doesn't seem to even notice Ike's presence in the room.  
Mist is working as a translator for Volug - with Lehran's and Nailah's help, she'd learnt how to speak the ancient tongue as if it were her own language. She gives the company a bright smile, one that even gets to Soren.

"... And your reason for paying us a visit is?" Lehran hears Nailah ask once he's done observing the room, a bad (or useful) habit that was left over from the days where he'd meddle with politics. 

" My grandfather suggested I left the nest," Soren responds. " So I decided to go exploring." 

" And where have you been thus far?" Rafiel gently asks. 

" Begnion," Soren responds," Crimea, and Phoenicis."

" May I ask how it was?" 

"... Well," Soren murmurs. " I quite liked it in Phoenicis. King Tibarn is a kind host. So is Queen Elincia, and empress Sanaki is, well...a handful," he murmurs. Lehran's eyes shift towards Soren.

" How is she?" He asks. " It's been years since I've seen her..."

"... A bit of a brat," Soren shrugs. " But nice. She's a good girl deep down."

" So you wish to see our land? Is that all?" Nailah inquires, and Soren nods.

" Yes, if you'd have me."

" I can show you around!" Ike blurts, and everyone shifts their gaze towards him. Lehran nudges Zelgius with his elbow when nobody's looking, and Zelgius shoots him a knowing smirk in return.

" And who are you?" Soren inquires, his voice tinged with amused curiosity rather than straight-up hostility.

" I'm Ike," Ike breathes. " I've grown up in Hatari. If you'd like, I can show you the land - if Queen Nailah's not opposed, that is."

"... I'll think about it, Ike," Soren breathes, and a slight smile graces his face for the first time, one that leaves Ike flustered and shy.

-

"... You like him," Mist chuckles that night as she picks at her plate.

" I don't like him!" Ike huffs, and Mist's smile widens.

" You like him," Lehran smirks, and Ike sighs.

" I said I don't like him! I was just trying to be a nice host..." Ike murmurs.

" Is that why you were staring?" Zelgius smiles, and Ike grumbles.

" Three against one is not a fair battle," he murmurs, suddenly very interested in the contents of his plate.

" Whatever you decide to do, dear, know that we'll always love and support you-" and Ike gets off the dinner table to walk to his room.  
" Have a nice date in Hatari!" Mist yells, and her dads chuckle.


	11. guide

When Ike hears a knock at his doorstep, he expects someone like Volug, carrying a dead rat in his mouth, of perhaps Rafiel, or even some other inhabitant of the desert.  
What he does not expect is Soren in all his fierce regality standing outside his doorstep, regarding him with confidence and a hint of amusement. Strangely enough, he's visited them alone.

" Oh- prince Soren?" Ike gasps, and he immediately goes red.

" Yes, that happens to be me," Soren nods.

" Come inside!" Ike blurts, opening his door wider, but Soren raises a palm to stop him.

" Oh, no, I've just come here for a quick announcement," he explains. If Soren's braid is so intricate when he comes out for a quick walk, Ike wonders how it must look at formal events - he tries to distract himself from daydreaming about Soren's hair though, especially when the boy is standing right before him.

" Hm?"

" I hope your offer to show me around the land still stands," Soren says, and he flashes Ike that same confident smile, his eyes glinting under the warm sun. " I'd very much enjoy having you as my guide." 

" O-Oh, of course!" Ike smiles back. " When would you like me to show you around?"

" Tomorrow?" Soren suggests. " We can have a trip in the morning, have some lunch and return in the evening."

" I'd like that," Ike nods.

" Tomorrow it is, then," Soren announces, that smirk persistent on his face.  
" I hope you're an early riser Ike. When I say I want to see this place, I mean it."

And with that, Soren is out, and Ike closes the door, and as he walks towards the kitchen to grab some water, he slams against the doorframe.

-

True to his word, Soren rises early in the morning - it's just that Ike didn't expect him to be up and going the moment the sun rose.  
Not that he's complaining about seeing Soren first thing in the morning, of course, but the sound of slamming against the door at 6 AM makes his dad all but sprint towards it with Alondite and his nightclothes haphazardly thrown on him. 

" Wh- Intruder!?" Zelgius gasps, and Ike gently calms him down with a hand on his shoulder.

" No, dad, it's Soren. I told you I'd show him around."

" This early in the morning?" His dad gasps.  
" He's really making you work for it, that prince," he grumbles, yawning as he walks back to the bedroom.  
" Whatever. I'm going back to cuddling your father," he adds, dropping Alondite on the floor and grumbling some other incoherent nonsense as he closes the door behind him.

Ike sighs, picking up the sword gently and setting it against the couch so that nobody trips on it. Then he wraps his cloak around his shoulders, light enough so that he doesn't overheat and opaque enough to block out the bright sunlight. 

And just like that, he exits his home to find Soren waiting for him, his whole face practically shining with excitement.  
" Let's go!" He beams, grabbing Ike by the wrist as he drags him all the way from his home to the market, and that interaction on its own serves as a good enough example for how the rest of their day goes.

What Ike had seen of Soren was a mischievous, yet icy prince - what he sees now is that same mischief combined with almost childlike wonder and excitement.  
His eyes sparkle as he looks and touches all the different things in the market, the fabrics and the fruit and the jewelry, asking him and their sellers questions in genuine awe.

" You are very curious," Ike observes when Soren asks the seventh consecutive question about Hatari's fruits.

" I like learning," Soren responds. " Besides, don't they say that knowledge is power?"

He ends up leaving the market with his bags full of fabrics and jewelry, books and spices and herbs and so many other things Ike can't keep track of. 

" Do you need help?" Ike gently asks, watching Soren struggle with the weight of his bags - though a tad overconfident, he is far from a brat, taking it upon himself to carry the things that he bought.

"... I'd appreciate it," Soren mumbles almost inaudibly, and Ike smiles at him as he picks up the heavier stuff with surprising ease.

" Here," he says.  
" Let's leave them at your place, and we can keep going."

-

As they walk away from the building that hosts Soren, the prince seems to almost hesitate for a split second.

" Hey, Ike," he mumbles, and Ike meets his gaze with his large eyes.

" Yes?"

" Is it alright if you guided me around Hatari for longer than just today? The land is too vast for us to see in just a few days..." He explains.

" Of course!" Ike smiles. " I'd like that."

" I'd like that, too," Soren smiles, and it is surprisingly genuine. " I enjoy your company, besides," he adds, shifting his gaze towards a temple he is about to drag Ike towards.  
It's a good thing they're outdoors, or Ike would've surely slammed against another doorframe.

When they enter the temple, Soren's loud curiosity is replaced by an almost fully silent awe - his eyes dart around the large building, and his mouth falls open as he takes the building in, the stained glass and the offerings and the beautiful, intricate patterns upon its walls, and the wonderful music that echoes through the building.

"... It's beautiful," he whispers, his pale face more childlike than ever, and Ike shyly smiles.

" Isn't it?" He softly asks.

" M-hm," Soren immediately nods. " Your homeland is beautiful," he whispers.

They linger for a while, but then Ike notices the sun and how it's risen to the middle of the sky, if a bit to the left.

" I think it's time to eat," he suggests, and Soren nods.

" Oh, you're right!" he breathes. " I can't wait to try out your homeland's cooking, I'm sure it's as lovely as the rest of it.."

-

Ike watches Soren's face scrunch cutely as he takes a good sniff at the meat before him, before he picks at his own plate, putting some more yoghurt on it before taking another bite from the meat.  
" It's a kebab," he explains. " It's good, trust me."

Ever faithful to his manners, Soren uses both knife and fork to cut the meat before he carefully plops a small piece in his mouth - and that reluctance of his is replaced by a delighted surprise.  
" It's so good!" He gasps, and it must be, or else Soren wouldn't have forgotten his etiquette, for he is speaking with his mouth full.

" I told you so," Ike smiles. " I'm glad you like it," he adds before returning to his meal.

"... I shouldn't have doubted you," Soren responds as he drinks some water. 

-

Soren insists on being the one to walk him home (even though Ike's the one to guide him, since he doesn't know the way).  
" It's the least I can do to repay you," he explains, and he walks back home with him, his head high as he shines with a warm youth instead of that steely regality. The sun is setting as Soren bids him goodbye.

" Tomorrow, same time?" Ike asks, and Soren nods.

" Yes."

" I'll see you then."

" Ike -wait," Soren murmurs.

" Hm?"

" I..." Soren flushes. " I just wanted to thank you for today. I know I can be a handful sometimes."

" It's my pleasure," Ike smiles, and it's Soren's turn to flush.

" Tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow," Soren smiles, and Ike closes the door behind him.

Lehran looks up from his book to gaze at Ike.  
" My, my," he chuckles ," look who's back. How'd it go?"

" I'll see him again same time tomorrow," Ike responds and he all but beams.

" Same time tomorrow?!" Zelgius gasps from somewhere in the background.  
" He's really making you work for it."


	12. night

Soren knocks on Ike's door the next day, and thankfully this time around his father doesn't dash to the door with Alondite.  
Warmer and sweeter than yesterday, he smiles at Soren when he meets him, and Soren smiles back sweetly, and they're off to their own devices again, the sun bright against their youth.

Mist is visiting Nailah today for another history lesson, and with her fathers' help she's prepared a dish that doesn't smell like death - which she is very proud of. She leaves the house a few hours after Ike, Volug all but jumping when he sees her as he excitedly laps at the girl's face. 

And, well...  
The kids' parting leaves Lehran and Zelgius with some precious time alone, and while they could pass it in a productive manner, instead just they laze around until they're so hungry that their stomachs decide that participating in their conversation is a sound decision.

"... They're growing," Lehran murmurs, his hair tied hastily up in a bun that's good enough to keep it from falling in the pie filling he's making.

"... It's good, is it not?" Zelgius responds, as he rolls the dough thinner and thinner. After excelling in cooking duty that first time, he'd become the army's unofficial cook - and years of cooking for his family had only made him better at it.

" Of course!" Lehran hastes to respond.  
" It's just that...I find myself almost missing the days where we'd need a new vase every week because of Mist. " He looks down softly.  
" That's not to say they aged up at a moment's notice, though. Despite being so old... Time seems to go slower when I'm with you and them." 

He looks at the spinach he's chopping up very intently, and it's rare that he lets himself look so vulnerable. Zelgius sets his rolling pin down to wipe his hands on a napkin before rubbing a thumb across Lehran's cheek. 

"... You're thinking," he says. It isn't a question - he knows how to decipher his dear well enough by now. 

"... I just..." Lehran sighs. " I'm confused," he murmurs.

" Why?" Zelgius asks, sitting down and gesturing for Lehran to sit on his lap, since his warmth always made the man feel at comfort. Cooking could wait for a little while.

"... I don't know if I want to go through with awakening Ashera anymore," Lehran whispers as he slips in Zelgius's arms, gently resting his head against the crook of his neck. The gasp Zelgius makes is hard to miss.

" Truly?" He gasps. 

"... Yes," Lehran whispers. " What I've felt with these children, raising them... What I've felt with you... I know that others feel that too. I don't know if I have the strength to take it away from them anymore." He sighs, burying his face in Zelgius's neck, and feels him rub gentle circles on his back.  
" Maybe I've just grown soft," he whispers.

"... So have I," Zelgius responds. " I don't think it's a bad thing," he adds, and when Lehran looks at him, the way the edges of his face have softened into something so much more gentle than the paragon of a general, he can almost believe him.

" ... We aren't good people," Lehran hums. " You know that, don't you?"

" Of course I do."

" Is there any worth in atonement, then?"

" ... I think so, yes," Zelgius hums. " We are good parents, and we are good lovers. He flushes at his own words then.  
" I mean, lovers as in, loving, not just in se-" and Lehran chuckles softly at his red face.  
" I'd say in both senses of the word," he smiles.  
"... My point," Zelgius says, " is that maybe there is some kindness left in us if we're capable of doing these things. 

" So what do you suggest?"

" That we don't do any more harm than we've already done."

Lehran falls silent for a long moment, nothing but the sound of their breathing echoing through their sunlit kitchen.

" Perhaps you're right," he murmurs, and he pushes some of Zelgius's hair to the side to gaze upon the slightest hint of a laugh line at the corners of his eyes, kissing his forehead almost on instinct.

" You know..." He adds.  
" I know you hate your branded nature, and I'd be monstrous to blame you for doing so. But if I can be a little selfish... I'm glad the goddess has helped me keep you with me a while longer."

Zelgius does not know how to respond to that - it's not an easy thing to respond to.  
"... I'm greatful, too," he finally whispers, kissing his cheek so tenderly it almost elicits a sob from Lehran.

-

Ike sees Soren again, and again, and again - and slowly the image of that icy prince in his mind is replaced by Soren's excited smile when a kitten had clawed its way onto his lap, or how he had clumsily danced along to Hatari's street music, or yet that time he had offered a street artist more money than the poor woman had ever seen in her life.

This time, Ike hears a knock on his door when it's nighttime, and he truly expects it to be Mist - but it is, in fact, Soren.

" Soren? What is it that you need?" He gently asks.

"... I was wondering..." Soren almost chokes.  
" If you could show me some constellations. I heard there's a meteor shower today."

" Oh?" Ike gasps.  
" Of course. Let me get dressed," he mutters, and when he returns that all-too familiar purple headband is back on his head. Soren finds himself wondering what the eye pattern on it is meant to symbolise.

"... Let's go," Soren murmurs, almost bashful as Ike guides him into the garden his fathers spent so long tending to. 

"... Tell me about the stars! C'mon!" Soren encourages as he starts tugging his braid loose, and Ike thinks about how unfair life must be for him to be forced to keep on taking while Soren's intricate braids come apart in gorgeous waves cascading down his shoulders, when all he wants to do is run his hands through his hair and kiss him.

"... You see those three stars on a row?" Ike asks, and Soren's gaze shifts to where Ike is pointing at.

" Yes?"

" They're called "The Tower," Ike says. " They say a great warrior resides within it, waiting for the day where things are dire enough for him to be freed from it to start fighting."

" Oh..." Soren breathes. " I see."

" And that cross-looking thing? With that star on the top right corner? They call it The Dragon, said to have fought the orders of chaos alongside Ashera."

" One of Ashera's Three Heroes, wasn't he?" Soren says.

" My dads always told me they were four, but I'm not quite sure..." Ike admits.

" What about... That one?" Soren asks, pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

" That's The Empress," Ike explains. " The first empress of Begnion. You see that square-like shape? That's the constellation of The Throne. "

Soren looked at it curiously.  
" And the brightest star on top is the empress, then?" He asks, and Ike nods.  
" You sure do know a lot about constellations... We have different ones in Daein."

" My Father taught me," Ike smiles. "Maybe some day you could show me the ones in Daein's sky."

" I'll hold you to that," Soren responds, and his eyes glint.

" I'm glad," Ike chuckles. " You see those two straight lines next to The Throne? One from three stars, one from four?"

" Wait..." Soren squints, and Ike gets behind him so he can show him with more ease, even though his heart is racing.  
" There. See?"

" Oh! I do, now."

" Those are The Lovers. The Empress's son and his brave knight, who are said to have eloped together."

"... Ike." Soren sighs.

" Yes?"

" I... I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," he whispers, and Ike's smile falters.

" I hope you've enjoyed it here," he gently murmurs.

" I have, it's... It's so much fun here," Soren murmurs. " Being a prince is exhausting. I don't get the chance to have fun a lot," he admits, and he looks oddly vulnerable. " I don't want to go," he whispers.

"... Is this goodbye, then?" Ike whispers.

" No. I don't want it to be," Soren sighs. " I'll find a way, Ike. You'll see. But..." His hand reaches for Ike's, and Ike can swear his heart can be heard all the way to Gallia at that moment. Soren waits then, and Ike tentatively squeezes back as the prince shifts so they're facing each other. He fumbles in his pockets then, his free hand fiddling around inside them until he's found what he wanted.

He pulls out a bundle of fabric then, soft black with intricate deep green designs running through it like dragon veins, and Ike recognises it as a headband. The fabric is soft at the touch, but not as slippery as silk - good enough to remain on his head.  
" I thought you might like this," he flushes, looking away. " You've done so much for me, and I w-wanted to pay back..." He shyly adds.  
" I had it made for you with some of the fabrics we got that day at the market. They're my favourite colours, too!" He blurts, a nervous smile on his face.

Ike gently puts it in his pocket.

" Soren."

" Yes?" Soren gasps, that regality of his all but gone.

" Thank you. Can I kiss you?"

" Kis-I've never kissed someone before, Ike..."

" Neither have I. Do you want to?"

"... Please," Soren whispers, his hand squeezing Ike's for comfort as Ike leans in to clumsily kiss him, nose bumping before he shifts for a better angle, and that tiny hitch of Soren's breath soon melts as they gently meld together. They part, but Soren chases his lips, and they kiss just a little more before nervously parting. That beautiful alabaster face of his is painted in red blotches as he buries his face in Ike's shoulder, trying to process what just happened. 

"... I liked that," Soren murmurs, and Ike finally gets to caress Soren's soft curls.

" So did I," Ike whispers.  
" I like you very much, Soren."

" So do I," Soren responds, his hands tightening in Ike's shirt.

" Hey..." Ike whispers. " I don't wanna cut this short, but it's getting real late. My dads will worry."

" Oh, no, no, it's okay!" Soren blurts. " Thank you for... today. And all the other days," he adds.

" Thank you for the headband," Ike responds. " And the kiss."

" Can I kiss you goodnight?" Soren asks.

" Of course."

-

Ike slams against the doorframe again as he enters his home, dazed and flustered.

" Hey, careful there!" Zelgius gasps. 

" We kissed," Ike slurs, face red and hand clutched tight around the headband.

" Took you long enough," Lehran laughs, and Zelgius kisses Ike's head chastely.  
" Good job, kiddo," he smiles. " Waking up so early was worth it in the end."


	13. the girl

True to his word, Soren does return approximately a year later - but his entourage has grown quite a bit.

For starters, Soren himself has grown a bit, that cold regality of his melting into sweet curves and edges. He smiles at Nailah elegantly, though that snark of his is still underlying. 

Ena's belly is smaller, and she shines like the sun, and Rajaion shines with her, illuminated by the babe soundly asleep in Ena's arms.

And if the baby is shining golden, the woman on Soren's right is shining silver, all soft edges and eyes like a honeycomb and hair paler than winter's first snowfall.   
She looks out of place in the desert, but then again, none of them can quite pinpoint where she'd look at home, not when she walks as if she is afloat.  
And finally, on her right is a boy who is the only one out of the group dressed appropriately for the desert's heat, though Nailah does wonder how the sand doesn't get in his midriff. He looks around swiftly, the locks and the company's pockets and their hands.

A thief, Lehran thinks, and the woman's hand on his back in a motherly fashion. 

"... It's good to have you back, Prince Soren," Nailah smiles, her eye glinting with a mix of amusement and mischief.  
" I see you've brought company," she comments as she sits up in her throne to take a good look at her guests.  
" Might we know your names?" Lehran gently asks.

He usually waits to speak, Zelgius thinks. He usually spends a good handful of minutes deciphering the visitors, yet he speaks so soon. He follows his gaze then, towards the silver-haired girl and the brand on her hand. 

" This is Sothe," the girl says, pointing at the ever-glaring boy on her side. " And the little girl in Ena's arms is called Medna! As for me, my name is Micaiah. It's my pleasure to meet you all," she adds, and her smile lights up the room .

" Would you explain why you're here?" Soren asks, ever the gentleman. " Or do you want me to do it?"

" I think you should get started, and I'll probably step in at some point," Micaiah responds. 

" So," Soren starts, and he fixes Ike with the warmest gaze.  
" I've been trying to return to this beautiful land as soon as I can," he prefaces, and Ike goes beet red.   
" However, I'm afraid my duty got the better of me - I've been spending this year ridding the court of anyone who is opposed to my brand, or is generally ill-willed - and it's quite the hassle. There is still... quite a long way to go, but having two huge dragons by my side at any time certainly helps."

The company nods, encouraging him to keep going.

" As time went on, however, I subsequently began to make a name for myself," Soren breathes, a confident smile on his face. " The Branded all but flock to Daein nowadays - it started off slow, but I'm making progress."

Something vulnerable flashes in Zelgius's eyes, and Lehran squeezes his hand tight.

" That is when I met Micaiah," Soren continues.  
" She didn't ask me many questions, truthfully. Only if I could help her find her way to this desert. And I thought to myself, then... It would be a good opportunity to see you all."  
Ike locks Soren in a surprising hug, and Soren yelps but he does hug back.  
" Took you long enough to properly greet me," he teases, and Ike chuckles.

"... What I'm to say sounds odd," Micaiah prefaces, " but I ask of you to listen to the entirety of my story. "

They look up at her expectantly, and Micaiah goes on.  
"... For the entirety of my life, I've been listening to a voice," Micaiah murmurs. " And that voice has always acted as an... An intuition, a guiding light of sorts - and the older I grow, the better I grasp where it's coming from. Thanks to prince Soren, I think I might've found its source. I know it sounds strange, I do, but it's giving me such terrible headaches at times-"

" She threw up almost on the daily while we were travelling to this place," Soren adds.

" Voi-" Nailah begins, but Lehran raises a palm to stop her from talking. 

" Mist," he gently says, " will you get your mother's pendant for me?"

Mist doesn't ask questions, only shoots him a questioning glance before running to her home. 

Lehran nears the girl gently.

" Do you know what they say about apostles?" He asks, and the girl looks up at him in puzzlement, but she begins to understand.

" That they can hear the goddess's voice," Micaiah whispers. " No?"

" Yes, exactly," Lehran smiles.

" And the apostles descend from Lehran and Altina..." She adds. 

" Very good," he responds, nodding his aprroval as Mist returns, while the girl only grows more confused. 

" This'll all make sense soon enough," Lehran promises her as he takes the medallion from Mist's hands and places Micaiah's thin hand upon it, covering it with his own.  
" My head feels like it's filled with bees..." Micaiah chokes, but Lehran shushes her.

" Focus on the medallion," he guides her. " What does it feel like?"

" Intense, and...and bright," the girl says.

" And?"

" Warm?"

" Is it only making noise in your head? Or is it telling you something?"

" I-I..." The girl gasps, squeezing her eyes shut.  
" I'm not sure..." 

" It's quite alright," Lehran whispers soothingly, and he takes a deep breath. " Just follow my lead. I'm sorry if I go off-key at times," he adds, and he begins to sing, and the voice that comes out of him is not his own, or Micaiah's, for she soon joins. The birdsong is slow, and unsettling in its beauty, powerful as it comes out from somewhere beneath them, somewhere all around them, from the very depths of the earth herself-

And the song stops as the aerial form of a bird momentarily flaps its wings before nestling within the girl.

" Lehran!" Yune calls out from within Micaiah before locking him in a tight hug, and an assortment of reactions ensue.

Rafiel faints .

Sothe lunges at Lehran before Zelgius picks him up from his collar like a kitten and sets him down somewhere soft enough.

Soren and Ike- where are Soren and Ike, actually?

Nailah is trying to wake her dear Rafiel up, and Volug growls at Yune, ears pressed flat against his scalp.

" We heard noises!" Soren gasps as he re-enters the building, his intricate braids a bit looser and Ike's collar a bit improper, and their cheeks more than a bit red.

Lehran sighs as he sits down and waits for them to calm down.  
Goddess, does he need a drink.

-

It takes him, well... Until nighttime for him to properly explain. 

"... We'll look into what we'll do tomorrow," he infers, voice hoarse from all the talking, softly yawning.   
" I have some ideas in mind, but for now we need sleep," he mumbles. " But you know, well... About me, now."

He stands up, swaying on his feet as he gently handles the medallion back to Mist.  
"... You are so wonderful that you alone could quell the goddess's chaos," he whispers as he puts it around the girl's neck, and Mist softly smiles at him.  
" What a daughter I have."

" Be careful, Ike'll hear us!" Mist chuckles.

" He's too busy kissing his prince. He already knew the story, and I'm sure Soren will hear it from him once they're done greeting each other."   
He gently takes her hand, and Zelgius's in his other, chuckling at the almost pissy way his face scrunches when he yawns.  
" Let's go sleep."

-

" How do you feel?" Zelgius drowsily asks him, his shirt way too big on Lehran's slender frame - but today was cold, and Lehran was sleepy, and he couldn't deny him.

"... So much... More free," Lehran responds, sleepily kissing at his neck.

" Good," Zelgius smiles.  
" It's always a good day when you're happy."


	14. tower

"... For us to take down Ashera, I would need to die," Lehran says the next day, picking up their meeting from where they left off last night - and he can all but feel his family's hearts shattering at the thought.  
" The door to her chamber is sealed by a spell of mine. Said spell can only break by my death," he continues, and his family blinks sad eyes at him as they open their mouths to speak.

" But that's not the entire truth, is it?" Yune asks, her eyes indecipherably piercing.  
" You won't die. I don't think you should be terrifying your family like that, Lehran, much as I enjoy giving people a scare."

"... I'm only preparing them for the worst," Lehran murmurs.

" I'm not letting you die on me, you stupid bird!" Yune huffs, startling him. " You'll see. We'll trick the door into thinking you're dead, I can heal you back. Or do you think my power combined with Micaiah's is not strong enough?'

"... So he won't die?" Zelgius finally chokes, voice thick.

" He won't die," Yune affirms. " I'm sorry to have scared you and your little fleshlings."

"... Oh," Ike silently murmurs. " Are...you sure?"

" Are you doubting a goddess?" Yune asks, more to calm him down than anything. Truly, she doesn't know, but she does trust herself.

"... I suppose not," Ike shrugs. " I don't know you very well, however, miss. Who's to say you're not a bad goddess, just like Ashera?"

" Oh?" Yune starts. " My, don't you have some initiative! I quite like you! And you..." She shifts towards Mist.  
" I like you too!"

" Th... Thank you," Mist softly murmurs.

" So," Soren hums impatiently, " what do we do? Reach the Tower Of Guidance and make Ashera fuse with Yune?" 

" Well... Well, yes," Lehran agreed.

"... We venture in the outside world again," Zelgius murmurs. " Quite a while, hasn't it?"

" Most certainly," Lehran smiles.

-

The world hasn't changed much in their absences, but they have, Lehran thinks, they are not the men they used to be, and he has never been so grateful for anything as he has for the his children's hands in his own.

They take the world in, deep and slow, the rain and the clouds and the forests, so different from Hatari's ever-present orange hues.  
When all of this is done, (if it's done) he'd like to take his dear to Serenes forest. To take his home to his home.

Soren is the most kind host, and Zelgius watches a branded girl smile brightly at them from atop her wyvern, her brand flashing upon her cheek. 

Maybe the world has changed just a bit, he thinks.  
They watch Ike and Soren as they sit stop Daein's highest castle, hands intertwined, and Lehran realises his children are growing.

They watch Mist, too, Volug by her side as she chats up a girl with bright red armor and even brighter hair, and the sharpest pout known to man.

Soren proves to be an excellent strategist, and Ike's training with Zelgius proves to be giving efforts, for Ike is now able to lift Urvan with confidence. When he lifts Ragnell for the first time and gives it a good swing, a soft tear springs to Lehran's eye.  
Rajaion and Ena, though parents now, are as mighty as ever - and Sothe proves to be quite the pickpocket.  
The magic of eons floods through Lehran's veins and onto Micaiah 's, onto Yune's still, and her smile looks so terribly much like his. What a horrible influence he is.  
Zelgius is not the general he once was, but once they trim his mop of hair a bit and give him a good, clean shave, he almost looks the part.  
Yune blesses them all before they enter the tower - as if Alondite and Ragnell weren't holy enough. They shine with a new strength, brighter, sharper, the sword of the earthly and the sword of the skies. 

Lehran gives Zelgius the black armor, too.  
" We can't take any risks, can we?" He asks, and Zelgius nods before kissing his knuckles like he had done when he'd sworn loyalty to him. Old habits die hard, he supposes.

" I love you very much," Soren whispers against Ike before they step in.  
" Don't die on me, yeah?"

" Yeah."

Lehran and Zelgius would love that too, to have a moment of vulnerability - but if anyone needs to be strong right now, it's the two of them.

"... We love you so very much, children," Lehran whispers, and he takes the first step, followed by the unmistakable clanking of armor and other, softer footsteps.

Of course, the castle is not unguarded. It's tiresome, and it's much, and it's so very much - but he gets to witness Micaiah's beauty and strength, her face alight as Yune subsides to let her shine through.  
He watches Ike, and oh, how he fights like his father - but his calmness and composition are truthfully unmatched, and Ragnell feels like home in his youthful hands.  
He watches Mist, the way her hands glow with healing magic and how she is ever smiling, ever sweet. She's doing the hardest job of all, for slashing through enemies is easier than healing your allies physically and spiritually.  
He watches Zelgius as he finally rejoins the battlefield, and with his holy armor and his holier sword and his crow-black hair Lehran thinks he could perhaps be a god of war, almost dancing through the enemies as his armor becomes more red than black.  
And Rajaion and Ena, what a pair they are, two wholes swirling and furling and unfurling and unleashing their draconic fire all around, Goldoa's jewels shining amidst the dark castle.

They shorten their losses as much as they can - but they can only do so much, and that holds more true for Dheginsea than for anyone else. He doesn't seem annoyed, perturbed even by the party that shows up to defeat him.

Rajaion looks up at him, straight into his eyes with an incredible ferocity, his gaze molten red.

" Father, you do not have to do this," he calls, but he knows he is talking in vain.

"... Sorry, grandpa," Soren murmurs as he fires his strongest wind spell straight into the dragon's wing.

The old dragon's strength and wisdom shows in each and every of his movements, his resolve, his determination, steely, but if there is anyone to judge him, it's not Lehran.

When Rajaion holds his dying father in his arms, there are no tears. He smiles at him sweetly.

" What a strong son I have, and what a talented grandson..." He marvels.  
" I can rest easy knowing that Goldoa's future is in your hands."

Rajaion gingerly shuts his father's eyes closed, and Ena hugs him, and they linger in solemn silence for a moment longer.

" Farewell, old companion," Lehran whispers with a bow of his head before he stands tall.

-

... They kill him. It's Yune who does it, since nobody else has the strength to do so - and though his body can take magic, one can only handle so much.  
Ike and Mist press to Zelgius's side and watch, and he gently wraps his velvet cape around their shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, and when he hears a soft sob from Ike's part he gently kisses his head, even as he himself is barely holding his sobs in.  
They kill him, and the gate opens, and Yune manages to bring him back, if only barely.

-

Briefly, only briefly, Lehran sees the light. The sweet relief of death he so used to crave, yet he rejects it now, for he has someone to care for down on earth.  
He remains afloat, and if he strains he can hear his friends' and family's voices from afar.

He sees her then, for a split second, but he sees her - all dark hair and dark eyes and a smile that could conquer worlds. She reaches up to him and kisses his head sweetly.

" Go," she whispers, and Lehran is finally forgiven - and Altina's ethereal form is replaced by Zelgius's arms pulling him in the gentlest hug he can manage, as an armored hand reaches to feel for his pulse.  



	15. to age

Immaculate, unblemished, immobile, the goddess slumbered upon her bed of roses - a benevolent paragon gone malevolent, the image almost a mockery of mortality. 

Eyes closed and lips slightly parted, hair perfectly straight and cheeks sharper than fine Crimean still, she commanded respect, even as she slept.

Awakened now, she is no less commanding - a pillar of stability with strings all around her, regarding them with impassing eyes.   
"... So it was you who awakened me," she breathes, and her gaze darts around to the ones behind Lehran.   
" It's only that I don't understand why she is here with you," she adds, pointing to Yune, and Yune smiles at her.

" We come here in peace," she announces - only half a lie, but if they could avoid the fighting it would certainly be for the best.

" We wish to renegotiate the pact," Lehran adds, and Ashera's eyes narrow, but he stands tall as she nears him.

" I thought we had a deal, Lehran," Ashera whispers. " Why break it?"

Lehran gently sits beside her, a practiced sweetness from all his years in politics and diplomacy - for he knows playing the part of the friend will often get you farther than the part of the enemy shall. 

"... You told me, once, that my purpose was to watch over the world, my goddess. Me, Soan, Dheginsea and Altina - and given that only I remain, my burden weighs even heavier. Is that not why you blessed me?"

Ashera nods, though reluctant.

" I... Do not think that your separation from Yune was the right choice to make, not for you, and not for the world. You tried to distance yourself from it and I was with you at the time - we both made a mistake. But all we succeeded in doing was leaving Tellius alone with the goddess of chaos."

Yune blinks behind Micaiah's eyes, and Lehran smiles at her sweetly.  
" How alone you must've been, you sweet girl. All emotion and no logic... It's only fair that you would've gone unhinged eventually." 

" I do not feel unhinged, though," Yune whispers.

" Of course not - that is only your nature, Yune. Just as it is my lady's nature to be logical where you are spontaneous."

" ... Which is why we locked her away, Lehran," Ashera breathes, piercing him with her eyes. " If you're going to say what I think you are, you are contradicting yourself."

" You are logical where Yune is spontaneous, that much holds true," Lehran nods.  
" But you cannot hold beorc and laguz to the same standard as yourself, my goddess, not when they hold as much rationale as they have emotion. We... We wanted them to be perfect. To understand that there is no reason behind war. But who's to say that, if we do make the world start anew, they won't begin to fight again? Truly, they have as much capacity for good as they have for evil - had I not seen how good this world can be, I'd be as much hateful as you."

" What are you saying?" Ashera asks him, and Lehran can see her posture stiffening - oh no.

"... You call these people your children, but any good parent knows that they can't control them forever. They are so full of emotion, and it's so wonderful to see - if you just fused with Yune again, you'd understand why! You'd be the best part of both worlds, you two, and you'd be able to love and accept this world as is."

" And why should I listen to you?" The Goddess responds, voice curt.

" Hm?"

" Why should I listen to you, when you affiliate yourself with the goddess of chaos and give a holy sword to a Branded, whilst fighting alongside another one?"

" My lady, if you just understood-"

" I think I've understood enough, Lehran." She responds, and though she hasn't raised her voice, the iciness of it cuts through their hearts.  
" I'm only saddened to find out that such a loyal servant of mine has gone corrupt."

She stands up then, and Lehran rejoins his friends, and he can almost feel how shaken they are.

" Ready your swords," she calls.   
" And pray that Yune's blessing saves you."

-

" Have I told you about Ragnell and Alondite, Ike?" Zelgius had asked him one day, watching the boy regard the sword strapped to his hip with curious eyes. Ike had shaken his little head, and his father had picked him in his lap gently.

" You haven't," he'd responded, fiddling with his dad's cape idly.

" They were said to be two deities, before the great flood happened - the goddess of the earth, and the goddess of the skies. They were said to be twin sisters as well, and Alondite watched over the earth while the Ragnell watched over the sky. "

" So?" Ike had asked, a bit sleepy. 

" Just like their namesakes, the swords should not be separated," Zelgius had explained.

-

Ike watches his father as he fights like he's never fought before, black armor softly gleaming in the moonlit darkness of the chamber - he himself is only a few feet apart from him, and though unspoken, they watch over each other, twin blades singing in tandem, and at that moment he understands that the swords' naming is but a self-fullfilling prophecy.

Creiddylad is shedding its own light upon the godly swords, and Soren's wind spell makes their capes flow, and the dragons' flames add onto the glow upon the twin blades as Micaiah and Yune almost dance in a display of magic never seen before. 

And though they can hold their ground, the goddess isn't exactly budging, and Lehran knows that if she could, she'd eviscerate them with the snap of her finger. They're so very fortunate they're blessed.

They fight, and they fight, and they fight, and each time Ike and Soren's eyes meet, they dive back into battle with renewed fervor - and sweet Mist's staff lights up her kind face as she runs from ally to ally to heal them. 

They defeat the reinforcements, and only the goddess remains, and Lehran wishes that damned impassiveness of her could be replaced with an emotion, any emotion, if only for a split second.  
She regards them coldly, calculating and judging, and her eyes burn upon Alondite and its branded wielder for just a second too long -  
Except that second is more than enough for said wielder to find an opening through the goddess's otherworldly magic, and it cuts through her leg (though not deep), and that perfect dress, that perfect image of hers is soiled.

Lehran smiles at him like the sun, and his light spell glows brighter.

And they hit her again, harder, stronger than before, and it's Ragnell that cuts through the goddess this time, and she glares at the boy holding the sword. And truly, Ike is surprised he secured a hit on her, but it fills him with determination and pride - the training with his father paid off after all.

His gaze meets Zelgius's, and he smiles at the boy proudly for just a moment before he resumes his fighting.

And they fight, unnoticing of their increasing weariness, until Alondite cuts through the goddess's left side, and Creiddylad only furthens the wound, and Ragnell is plunged deep into her chest where no hope is left for her anymore.

The woman howls , and she almost stands up again - but Mist's hands glow with light magic as she deals the finishing blow.

The goddess dissipates, her body no longer form, only energy, as a spirit in the form of a little bird flies out of Micaiah's body, and the two meet each other halfway there.  
There is silence, then, as the company holds its breath - and then, the goddess of dawn breathes anew, as her marble face and ethereal hair and benevolent smile are once again carved into the world.  
She blinks, and then she yawns - and after she's done stretching (and how beautiful she looks, like how a shrike is all grace even when covered with blood), only then does she shift her gaze towards them, eyeing them curiously.  
She blinks once, twice, and then she calls " Lehran? Is that you?" with a voice ever so sweet, as she walks over to him with gentle footsteps, and Lehran looks up at her as he meets her.  
"... You're still here," she whispers, and he nods.  
" Thank you," she murmurs, running an airy hand over his cheek.  
" I was beginning to lose myself."

" It is my duty," he responds, leaning into his goddess's, his true lady's palm.  
" How are you feeling?"

"... Newer," she admits. " Calmer. Wiser, I think."

" That is good." 

" And you?" She retorts. " Where are your wings...?" She adds, gaze shifting to the hollow space on Lehran's back.

"... I lost them," he confesses, "as I lost my voice."

" You... You fell in love, then?" She asks. "Let me guess - was it that purple-haired woman? The fighter."

" Ah... Nothing evades you, does it?" He chuckles softly. " Yes, that was Altina - but Altina was long ago. We... We had a child."

" I can tell," Ashunera smiles. " The descendant of that child is with us right now, is she not?" She asks, and Micaiah steps forward.  
" Let me look at you, child," she whispers, and Micaiah gazes at the goddess with wide eyes. Gently, she takes the girl's hand into her own, pushing her sleeve aside to display her brand, gently tracing it.  
" ... How sweet," she whispers. " You may go now," she adds after a second, and Micaiah bows her head gently at her.

"... For you to give up your heron nature to be with Altina... How much love you must've felt."

"... I did," Lehran admits. " And I'm feeling it again now after eons."

" I was wrong," the goddess admits. " Wrong to punish the laguz who love fearlessly. Lehran, do you wish for your heron form back? You need only say so."

" I... My goddess?" He blinks, eyes widening, and his shrivelled wings sting. 

" You've earned this favor," she whispers, and he thinks about it for a moment.  
How sweet it will be, he marvels, to soar through the skies again, to plummet and to rise, a black shadow dancing across the sun with grace and elegance. To feel the wind upon his feathers, to watch the world from afar, to sing alongside Rafiel and Micaiah, to let her dear Zelgius listen to his true voice...

" I decline," he responds, and the goddess blinks at that.

" Truly?"

" Yes," he nods. " If you are keen on doing me a favor, however... May I propose something to you?"

" I cannot promise you anything... But I am listening."

"... Shorten my lifespan," he pleads, and his eyes have never looked so vulnerable and genuine.

" You want me to make you live less?!" She gasps. " How is that a favor?"

" Let me grow old with my dear" he responds.   
" I've been young for long enough, my goddess. I want to give the rest of my life to him, just as he has, if you'd let me."

"... Is that all?" She asks, and he nods.

" You may have your wish granted," she whispers, and he smiles at her then, bowing to kiss her hands in gratitude.  
" Thank you," he chokes, "thank you, my lady Ashunera," and she gently runs her fingers through his downy hair.

-

Serenes is quiet compared to Hatari, but Lehran quite likes it. Living a quiet life by Zelgius's side is all he's ever wished for.  
They have a little farm now that the kids have grown up, and they spend their days taking care of the animals in the mornings, reading or dancing with each other in the evening, and the world seems so far away, but neither really minds. Lehran's voice never really came back, but that's quite alright, for Zelgius sings to him instead, soft and low and melodic as he regards him with absolute adoration.

One rainy morning, Lehran is washing his face, as he usually is, when he notices something upon his face.

" Zelgius!" He calls, voice cracking. " Come see this."

" Are you well?" His husband calls, because Lehran's voice only ever cracks like that when he's crying.   
" What happened?" He asks, and Lehran takes his palm and gently places it to the corner of his eyes, urging him to trace the skin there.

And after a second of inspection, Zelgius traces the slightest hint of a wrinkle.


End file.
